


I Wanna Drown In Your Arms Every Second Of The Night

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dybain, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Porn with some plot, ok mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Gonzalo’s ears are buzzing with the noise that is filling San Siro, he’s just scored the potential winning goal and the game is ending in about ten minutes.But all Gonzalo acknowledge is Paulo jumping over Emre to be on top of him.





	I Wanna Drown In Your Arms Every Second Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> After a week i finally finished my post derby d'Italia Dybain fic! I'm sorry for the wait but i have tonsillitis atm, so i was terribly tired all last week. I hope y'all gonna like it, please leave kudos and comments bc they make me happy. Also pardon my English and my wording as i'm not a native speaker.
> 
> Oh and y'all can come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)

Gonzalo’s ears are buzzing with the noise that is filling San Siro, he’s just scored the potential winning goal and the game is ending in about ten minutes.

But all Gonzalo acknowledge is Paulo jumping over Emre to be on top of him.

Gonzalo manages to leave a little kiss on Paulo’s cheek before they have to pull apart to play the rest of the match, inter’s players are really nervous now and it seems like they don’t care about the possibility of provoking injuries to their opponents, his teammates are tired too and a bit nervous too and so the result is a mess of yellow cards.

When Gonzalo hears the referee’s whistle he knows they did it, they overturned the table and are now in the position that Juventus should occupy, the first one.

Paulo is on him again, wrapped like a koala on him, and Gonzalo wants nothing more than keep him like that and just fuck him against a wall until neither of them remember anything else.

He’s so damn proud of his little Pap, he’s so damn proud of them both for their perseverance and strength.

Gonzalo shower and change in mere minutes, smirking at Paulo that is staring at him biting his lips. He noticed how Paulo had a semi since he glued to him after the match, and frankly he wanted to release the tension of the match with his boy.

Gonzalo takes his seat on the bus next to Paulo who’s making a mess trying to change songs on his phone with his injured hand. It’s an unwritten rule how they are expected to sit together, no one even dare to occupy the seat next to the younger Argentinian. Paulo purposely put up a show while dressing himself and even brushed his ass on Gonzalo’s crotch when they were leaving the changing room, then proceeded to go and do an interview with Sky, and getting kisses from Cristiano and Leonardo. Gonzalo have to admit that he felt a little jealous, but he knows that the two other men were just being friendly with Paulo.

Paulo jumps a little when Gonzalo’s hand lands on his knee, “you sexy little rascal, you know how to make me go crazy. Can’t wait ‘till we’re in our hotel room baby. You look so good tonight.”

Paulo looks at Gonzalo knowingly, Gonzalo’s hand travels on Paulo’s thigh dangerously close to his crotch. “_Daddy_ thinks I’m handsome eh?” Gonzalo gulps and Paulo lets out a little laugh, he knows what effect that word has on the older. “Behave” Gonzalo hisses in Paulo’s ear praying no one of their teammates heard. But Paulo is making almost no effort at all to be subtle about what he wants. 

Paulo spends the entire bus ride touching the inside of his legs, keeping them open and hitting his knee against Gonzalo’s just to remind him of that fact. Gonzalo’s hand returns to grip his upper high the whole way, his thumb traces a circle with enough pressure that Paulo has to stifle a moan. Gonzalo can’t blame him, really, he’s glad Paulo is thinking about it, and he’s glad when he sees a bulge beginning to show in Paulo’s trousers.

In the hotel lobby, when everyone is crowded around Sarri and waiting to hear what the plans are for dinner and the following day’s departure, Gonzalo slides up behind Paulo and presses his hand to his lower back. 

“Get up to the room as soon as dinner is over” he says quietly next to Paulo’s ear.

Paulo tenses up in front of him and exhales shakily. “I can’t wait” 

“I’m going to give you a nice reward” Gonzalo replies in a low, gravelly tone. His stomach is in knots again, the same way it was when he saw Paulo scoring after just four minutes. 

Dinner is uneventful, everyone is tired and hungry, more than ready to eat and get a good night of sleep. Paulo glances at Gonzalo while eating a piece of his pizza, a bit of sauce remains on the younger’s lips and Paulo makes a scene in licking it off. Gonzalo feels himself close to choking on the water he’s drinking.

Gradually the guys start to excuse themselves after they finished eating. Paulo shots up as soon as he swallows the last bite of his food, a wave of “night Paulo” from their teammates.

When Gonzalo steps inside the room, some minutes later to try not to make it too obvious, Paulo isn’t there. He shrugs and loose himself in the memory of how proud he was to see his boy score, how good it was to hold him after they managed to win and he felt nothing but pure bliss. “What took you so long?” a familiar voice says pulling Gonzalo out of his daydream. He spins on the spot to find Paulo staring at him from beneath hooded eyes, already biting his bottom lip again. He closes the bathroom door behind him and raises his eyebrows questioningly.

Gonzalo smiles and places his hand on the side of Paulo’s face, cupping his cheek in his palm. He leans in slowly, capturing Paulo’s lips in a kiss that leaves Paulo instantly reaching for more. He chases Gonzalo’s mouth with his own and Gonzalo smiles against him, wants to laugh at how ridiculously right this all feels. He opens his mouth and lets Paulo’s tongue meet his own.

They break apart when all the air in their lungs is gone, Gonzalo still looking at Paulo with adoration, “I’m so proud of you, mi amor. You always me so proud.”

Paulo kisses him again with all the passion he could convey, praying it would be enough to tell Gonzalo how he feels. There’s a smirk on Gonzalo’s face afterwards and Paulo hopes that the older understood.

Paulo strips out of his shirt and then grabs Gonzalo’s, desperate to feel some skin under his fingers, the older gets the hint and it’s thrown somewhere in the room. Gonzalo leaves a trail of kisses from Paulo’s cheek and stops at his collarbone, relishing in the gasp that escapes Paulo’s mouth in return. He licks Paulo there and nibbles at it, he smiles against Paulo’s neck before moving back down to the soft, golden skin on Paulo’s neck. He opens his mouth and bites softly, using his tongue to lick and soothe the skin the second Paulo flinches beneath him.

Gonzalo puts his hands under Paulo’s thigs and squeeze a little in a clear invitation to jump on him, Paulo does and he feels his back hitting the wall. Paulo wraps his legs behind Gonzalo’s waist, his arms holding on the older broad shoulders as they kiss some more.

Gonzalo glues their hips together and Paulo arches, desperate for some friction. Paulo wedges a hand in between their abdomens to clasp at his own crotch, his dick spread against the rough fabric of his trousers. Gonzalo’s fingers ghost over his sides grabbing his hips tightly, fingernails digging into the skin, making Paulo drop his head against the wall with a muffled thud and a quiet moan. His eyes are still trained on Paulo’s body, all stretched out on the bed like that, all warm and inviting and like he’s been sculpted from marble. “Fuck me like I’m the hottest girl you’ve ever seen” Paulo whispers in his ear and Gonzalo is more than happy to oblige, he carries Paulo to the bed. “I did promise you a reward” Gonzalo says with a smirk on his lips. Paulo offers him a hand, as soon as Gonzalo intertwines their fingers, Paulo is pulling Gonzalo on top of him.

“Touch me” Paulo answers Gonzalo nods, “anything else?” he asks, Paulo bites his lips as he answers “finger me please”. Gonzalo presses a kiss to Paulo’s mouth and smiles.

“Let’s get these off you” Gonzalo says, tugging on Paulo’s pants, he hooks his fingers over the waistband and pulls them down in one easy motion, leaving Paulo completely naked and exposed beneath him. “Turn around Pau” Gonzalo ask, almost command, in a low tone and Paulo obliges immediately. Gonzalo takes it slow, he grabs the lubricant from his bag and slowly fucks him with his finger, loving the way Paulo squirms every time he hits his prostate. 

The second finger goes in easily, but Paulo’s moans become so loud and obnoxious that Gonzalo has to lean forward and kiss him in order to avoid having all the team hearing them.

The other of Gonzalo’s hands find its way to Paulo’s neck, barely squeezing, just a reminder of its owner’s kink. Gonzalo knows he’s leaking in his boxers and if he doesn’t fuck Paulo soon, he might come regardless.

“You’re so fucking hot like this, mi amor. Make me want to make love to you for hours” Gonzalo feels his dick strains painfully against the inside of his boxers. “I’m going to fuck you, Pau” Paulo nods, it’s all he can manage. “You want me to fuck you?” Paulo lets out a whine that resembles a yes. Gonzalo pulls his fingers out of Paulo’s ass and mouth at the same time, leaving Paulo whimpering. Gonzalo kisses him hard before taking his own trousers and underwear down.

“Get on your back” Gonzalo commands, Paulo does as he’s told and parts his legs to accommodate the other man. “Suck me” Gonzalo commands, he doesn't act like this often, but it feels good. Especially when Paulo follows his orders without hesitation, he’s overly eager and sucks a little too hard, but Gonzalo doesn’t stop him. It feels so fucking good, seeing Paulo’s head moving down there like he can’t get enough, like this is what his mouth was made for.

It doesn’t take long for Gonzalo to feel close to coming, so he pulls himself out of Paulo’s mouth and moves around to position himself between Paulo’s legs. He places a hand on Paulo’s hip, “you’re ready for this?” Paulo nods and covers Gonzalo’s hand with his own, “Please”.

Gonzalo lines his dick up with Paulo’s asshole and gradually eases inside of him, Paulo simply pushes himself backwards into Gonzalo’ crotch. The older coats his neck in kisses and presses into Paulo until he’s entirely inside, them both freezing in the feeling.

Paulo’ eyes screwed shut and mouth fallen agape in a soundless moan, Gonzalo panting into his ear, squeezing his hands. “Oh, fuck” Paulo gasps finally, leaving a quick kiss on Gonzalo’ arm.

“Are you okay?” Gonzalo asks, “mmhm” Paulo whimpers in response with a couple of feeble nods following, “move, please”.

Paulo wraps his legs around Gonzalo’s middle and Gonzalo buries his nose in his nape and his dick in his ass, fingers threatening to crash Paulo’s hipbones any second now from how tightly he’s gripping on them.

“Wanna hear you” Gonzalo murmurs against his face, fuck, he’s so close Paulo feels him in his fingertips, his voice filling his head, everywhere, “wanna hear you moan my name”.

“Gonzalo” Paulo chokes out when Gonzalo snaps his hips forward sharply, so deep it almost hurts because of how good it feels. He gasps and it’s the same name again slipping from his lips, and again when he tries to take a deep breath in because it’s too tight in his chest and too hot all over his body, and he ends up repeating it like a mantra, Gonzalo, Gonzalo, until the letters lose all its meaning and he’s just mumbling and moaning in Gonzalo’s arms, groping onto his shoulders blindly with his hand, rasping his fingernails on Gonzalo’s sweaty skin.

Paulo’s cock rubs against his stomach, leaving a trail of sticky precome every time Gonzalo moves against him. Gonzalo reaches down between their bodies to wrap a hand around it, finding a rhythm that leaves Paulo breathless.

Gonzalo thrusts harder and faster, his head is swimming. He’s so fucking close and he can feel the wetness of Paulo’s dick all over his fingers. “Paulo, fuck” Gonzalo moans, he’s so close he can’t stop even if he wanted to. “I love you” Paulo chokes out.

Gonzalo tries not to black out, tries to focus on what he’s doing instead of on the stars that are clouding his vision. Gonzalo thrusts into him again and again and again and pushing the air out of his lungs before filling Paulo with his cum, scarcely managing to hold back a moan as Paulo comes with a silent scream, fingers digging into Gonzalo’s back.

Gonzalo kisses Paulo’s shoulder and throws himself down onto the bed next to him, still catching his breath. Paulo closes his eyes and exhales slowly, they both lie in a heated silence for a few minutes, neither of them wanting for the moment to end.

“I love you, I can’t live without you” Gonzalo says before turning to look at the beautiful boy near him. “And you are all I see, all I feel, all I want. Every day” Paulo whispers, he brings his own hand to meet Gonzalo’s and laces their fingers together. His eyes search Gonzalo’s face before he curls his mouth into a fond smile, leaning for a kiss.


End file.
